The Lily Among the Thorns
by MiissMyers
Summary: Tayna moved in with the Cullens almost ten years ago when Edward decided to try to find a mate to please his family. Now with them moving to Forks how will Tayna handle it when a very disconnected Bella moves to Forks. Does only Edward have a secret?
1. Remembrance

_**Disclaimer : Twilight people along with the idea are owned by the beautiful mind of SM and SM alone. I'm just playing around with a few ideas =]**_

_**EPOV**_

I sigh as the sun slowly starts to make its way into the darkness. The change is too minor for human eyes to see. Having heighten senses is just one of the many things we find ourselves counting on to keep our true self's inconspicuous to humans. Any moment Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Tanya should be returning from last nights hunt. Carlisle had to work a double at the hospital which meant he wouldn't be home until we would be getting home from school later this evening. Casting one last glance to the window I knew today would be overcast with out even needing to ask Alice when she got home.

I began to shower and get dressed knowing once my family and Tanya arrived the bathrooms would be hostile territory. After dressing I went and locked myself in my room attempting to prolong the time I had before Tanya would be at my side reliving the last 12 hours we had spent apart. Isis slept soundly at the end of the long black leather couch on the east wall of my room. Alice talked Esme and Carlisle into allowing her to get the kitten a few years back. With such ideas of how having a kitten in the house will help Jasper control his blood lust, also how it is very 'human' to own a pet. Knowing the only people in the house to give away her true longings of owning a cat would never tell her other motives. Jasper was too in love with her to ever say anything that could take away any small part of Alice's happiness while I would never tell the true thoughts that ran through her mind about how much love she would pour into this small animal. While it might have been Alice's idea to get Isis she has not left my side since the day of her arrival.

Naming her Isis after the Egyptian god of desire was something of a small in house joke. Anything with a beating heart and blood running through its veins make the venom in our mouths begin to pool. Even though I doubt any of us would ever sink so low as to fest on a cat, Isis being in the house has seemed to help Jasper with his lust._ "Man three bears in one hunt today's looking up! Too bad Alice is going to flip when she sees this new shirt is ruined but it was worth it…." "I wonder if I could get Emmett to go shopping with me today we could take my car and leave straight after school…" _With Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts coming into range I made my way down stairs to make sure Isis had food and water.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs the rest of my family's thoughts were swimming in my mind. Tanya seemed to be running behind trying to get an elk in on the way back to the house. Normally Tanya doesn't go into town but since Emmett's and Jaspers last x-box game ended with Esme's couch and loveseat being ruined Esme invited her and wanted to make sure she was in full control. With Tanya's thoughts coming at last I awaited the minute and 31 seconds until she made her way into the house with dread while making my way back to my room. Ever since our family found Tanya's clan she has wanted me. I have always turned her down in the nicest way I could think of. I knew I was doomed to live this life by myself. Around a decade ago on a hunting trip Emmett and Jasper tricked me into going they raised availed point. Am I doomed to walk this world by myself for the rest of time mainly because I wont let anyone join me? Tanya beauty was undeniable, a shy shorter then I, with strawberry blonde locks that seem to curl on their own. Grace that shames most vampires, yet it just didn't feel right.

I tried to explain this to my brothers, Emmett didn't hear me, he was busy blaming me for not even trying. Jasper being an empathy knows more of what I am feeling then I do. "The idea of a mate Edward makes you happy yet you try to push it down, if its Tanya or not is completely up to you but you wont even let yourself try you hide when she comes around." He told me on the way home from what seemed like the longest hunt of my life, while we sat watching Emmett toy with his crazed bear before moving in on the kill. When I brought up the subject with Carlisle once we arrived home he confessed my brothers came to him before they bated me on the trip. "Edward, I have watched while you just drift and let time pass by. I believe the reason you do not let yourself try to have a mate is you feel you must live this life on your own. That you are a monster one that must go through this world with no love. I have never doubted your love for you family but I think you are scared of opening and letting someone into your soul. I think you see what you have done in your past as a reason why you find yourself unworthy of love." Leaving Carlisle's study I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing Carlisle and Esme so much worry and pain for nearly a past century. The faith and love they held in their hearts for me was truly of a parents, I could never doubt that.

While his insight was different then the others and giving me a new angle to look at this idea from I still didn't feel whole hearted at the idea of spending time with Tanya. It felt too much like I was using her. I found it indifferent wither or not I ever returned the feelings that Tanya had feasting inside herself for me, not even taking into account what happened if the feelings were never returned. What if this did turn out more then just a friendship would I want to look back and remember that it started out with intensions of using her as a test run? I decided the next time the Denali clan came for a visit I would try to let Tanya in, not as a mate but as a friend and see where things lead from there.

The following day driving home from school I heard a new set of thoughts coming from our house quickly picking up on the fact that they were Tanya's I slammed on my breaks turning to face Alice. It was then I understood why Alice had been blocking her thoughts since last night. "Alice stop singing Spice Girls and tell me what is going on" I said in a low hiss. She shrugged as she looked down _'Once you decided to try I saw you not being able to think of a way to tell her so I kind of called her last night and explained everything to her. She's okay with it really she says if it doesn't work out at least you two will be better friends and she misses us all anyway. Her flight got here an hour ago. I just want you to be happy Edward_.' She thought it all so fast it hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't be mad at Alice for toying in my life, she did just want me to be happy. I loved her too much to be upset over something like this even though I didn't like it. I was looking forward to the time I was going to have to get used to the idea and think it all the way through. _"Why did he stop the car? Does he not want me here? Maybe I should have asked him before I left instead of taking Alice's word."_ Tanya thought as she stared out the kitchen window where she sat with Esme awaiting us to return from school. After hearing Tanya's worried thoughts I began I slowly started driving again, allowing time to clam down. "Its alright dear, I'm sure it just shocked him that's all Edward would never be put out with you for listening to Alice. You'll see everything's alright." I heard Esme tell Tanya as we pulled down the long drive to the house. Tanya's thoughts remained worried until we began getting out of my car and she could see us. _"Be nice Edward she's nervous."_ Esme warned me through her thoughts.

Esme made her way to the front porch with Tanya following suit. Alice danced her way to Tanya hugging her and giving her a small reassuring smile before fully letting go. I stood back waiting for her to take everything in. Letting a mental chuckle slip as saw Rosalie's face when she understood that Tanya would be here for an extended period of time. Rosalie prided herself on her beauty to say she acted haughty to Tanya would have to be an understatement. Tanya would be what you can consider a succubus. She relayed on her looks to get what she wanted, mostly men using them for her own pleasure. Even though Tanya's beauty is impressive, Rosalie's was flawless that changed nothing Rosalie still hated her with a passion. "Edward?" Tanya said looking a little uneasy from the front steps. Noticing everyone made their way inside I made my way to say hello. "Is this alright? I can leave if you'd rather like I know you weren't informed of any of this I would understand" she said as she looked at me from under her eyelashes as she attempted to flirt. I smiled "no Tanya stay it is more then alright I just hope you can understand I can't promise anything. I'm not even sure if this is a good idea to be honest." I sighed looking down at her for the first time since I started speaking. She looked at me hopeful smiled and said "Hey we are just friend's right? Whatever happens, happens."

Hearing foot steps outside my door brought me out of my memories and back to the present time. Tanya knocked before letting herself into my room. A small smile sat on her lips as she crossed the room giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of my arm and sitting with me. I let myself glace at the clock before turning to her only twenty minutes before we would have to leave for school if we were to be on time. Ten if I said I needed to get gas before school. "How did the hunt go?" I asked to break her away from staring at me and batting her eyelashes. After being around each other for almost ten years now I would have thought she learned that her ways had no affect on me, yet she tried even harder now then before. "Good, it does tend to bring out a yearning in me though" she said leaning into my side staring up at me. As if I called her on command Alice pops her head in the door "Do you mind if we leave early I need to talk to about us making up for a test next week, it will be sunny." she asked while trying to look sad about having to interfere with what Tanya was trying. "Absolutely Alice" I responded trying to keep the joy out of my voice. _"You owe me"_ She thought as she danced away. Clever little pixie I owe you more then you knew, I couldn't help but sigh as I heard her make her way down stairs and out to the car. "Have a good day with Esme, Tanya I will see you when you get back." Hoping she would not even try I began to stand up. Using her speed she was in front of me with her hand on my face leaning in I turned just in time for her to kiss my cheek. The disappointment showed in her eyes as I took her hand and kiss it to show no hard feelings. I tried to block out her thoughts knowing what they would be. I gave her a small smile as I turned and made my way to the car. _" He's not even trying, if only he was human I would make him love me and turn him myself then he could never leave me. Maybe I can talk him into at least giving himself to me fully then he would see how we are each others counter." _Tanya thought watching us from the guest bedroom window.

Remembering back before Tanya started to stay with us, I hated school. Now I some what welcome it. While I would rather be able to sleep I knew the closest I would come to sleep would be to day dream of it. Once we were out of vampire ear shot I shot a glance at Alice , she shrugged as if to say it was nothing. "oh it was nothing Edward, I just didn't want her feelings to get hurt and Esme have to deal with her in a bad mood today while they were shopping that's all." Yet she was still blocking me by chanting the complete bible in her head. "Demon pixie" I almost growled. Everyone besides Rosalie let out a small laugh. Rosalie's thoughts were right were they always find themselves, focused on herself.

We all let out a sigh as we pulled into the University of the Fraser Valley parking lot. Emmett opened the passenger door first turning to open the back passenger side door for Rosalie. The way they looked and thought about each other never used to bother me, but since Tanya came to stay with us it made me sick. I did crave what they had, yet the idea of Tanya being my only option made me upset vampires couldn't die. Ah I shouldn't be thinking like that. I found myself regretting my choice in not sending Tanya home the second I heard she was here more and more each day. I waved off the others off and headed to the health sciences building, thankful it was opened in 1992 rather then 1982 like the last university we attended. One last week I thought to myself as I opened the door to my morning class. _"Well hello handsome what I wouldn't give to wake up sore next to that…"_ The class lush thought as I walked in. I sighed for the first time in quite a few years I was thankful we were moving. I was used to the human thoughts about us. But I was hoping the move would keep Tanya's mind off me for a small amount of time.


	2. Dumb Blondes and a Smart Mouth

**A/N :**

**TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER. I am only playing with her toy's so I can make them get naked. **

'_I remember when something so plain as a beautiful day like this could make me smile' _I thought as I made my way to the bus. It's been two weeks since I started riding the bus to school. Before everything took place, Logan would be sitting outside waiting for me and complaining about us being late. It's been fourteen days since I've seen or heard from him yet the black and blue marks still haven't completely faded.

In five short days I will no longer call Arizona my personal sunny state. In five very short days I will be living in my own personal hell. I just can't fucking wait to say goodbye to warm sunny Phoenix, and hello wet rainy dreary depressing Forks.

I had to remind myself that this was my call. Renée made my options rather clear once Logan and I'd problems were out in the open for the world to see. His family blamed me for it, that I did something to cause the beatings.

My mother blamed his family for pushing him too hard and causing him to "crack" as she so nicely put it. To face reality it's hard to picture someone with a 3.9 GPA, editor of the school paper and all around Mr. Perfect as a druggie and abusive boyfriend.

It was much easier to blame the social outsider. Logan and I never fit to anyone but ourselves. He was good looking, knew how to hold himself with complete confidence, almost as if he was regal.

At least that's how he acted around other people. When it was just us he was just like me shy, always unsure of what to say, and happy out of the spot light well that's how he was before the drugs.

Though his parents never would allow themselves to view him as that, they swear I got him hooked on the drugs which caused him to beat me so in their mind's I asked for it. Even though I didn't even know what a xanax looked like was until he talked me into taking one. "All the other guys' girlfriends do what they ask them to, why can't you just do this one thing for me? I would never let anything happen you Bella what's the big deal I take them and I'm fine don't be such a pussy about shit Jesus."

I remember the look in his eyes as he looked down at me. I remember thinking he was right I'm over reacting about everything its one small pill what could it really do that would be so bad? I snorted at my once so innocent thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an old man staring at me funny, months ago I would have gave him a timid smile at an attempt to prove I'm not crazy for snorting at nothing, now I just shrink back and wish I was back in bed away from prying eyes.

Trees started to come into focus as the bus slowed to a stop in front of the entrance of Phoenix Union High School. I felt a small sigh exit my lungs before I even had a chance to stop it. Logan's family begged me to keep the 'little mishap' as they called it a secret. That he was going to get help, they changed him out of Phoenix high and switched him to Temple Union high school.

Everyone knew something was wrong just no one knew what. Since sixth grade you could always find me by finding Logan and vice versa, so when I started to come to school alone the questions started. I just shrugged and didn't talk to anyone it wasn't until the following week did it start getting bad. At first people just thought he was sick, his parents wouldn't allow him to talk to any of his friend's, so everyone looked at me for answers like I was some kind of fucking magic eight ball or something. It was then I talked to Renée about moving in with Charlie. I could handle the whispers and the stares, it was the questioning I couldn't take.

Making my way across the parking lot, I could see from the corner of my eye the pointing and whispering and so my day starts. I saw Logan's normal group of friends standing by their cars talking in low whispers. I felt my body give into a small shudder before I could stop it remembering how once there was a time when they were my friends. I turned focused only where I was walking and with that willing everyone else to just disappear. That's when I heard my name being called and I was forced back into the hell was so commonly called high school.

Naomi was waving at me to slow down. "Fuck me" I muttered kicking at the ground while I glanced up at her. "Hey Bella" she said trying to pass of a fake smile while toying with her books in her hands. I sighed not even trying to hide it "What's up Naomi?" I said looking at her overly fake blonde hair and tiny shirt with an annoyed face.

She looked around before answering me "It's just that we are just a little worried that's all. No one can get a hold of Logan and no one knows what's going on with you two, so if you talk to him could you please just tell him to call one of us?" her words rushed out of her while she stared at the ground. I stared at her open mouthed and shocked, it's not like she didn't try to jump Logan all the time now she was asking to tell him to call her? The hair dye must have really leaked in to her brain, I heard jokes about it but now I was seeing it right before my eyes.

My eyes narrowed as I watched her play with the pages on her notebook and glanced around unsure if she should met my gaze or not. I was so enraged I didn't even hear anyone walk up until I heard her voice.

"Want to fill me in on what the fuck you could possibly need Naomi? Besides the given of a fucking clue?" I looked over to see Alex with her long jet black hair and perfect body glaring at Naomi with unleashed hate in her eyes. Only the stupid fucked with Alex. I mean the really stupid. Naomi was one of the leading bitches in the school but everyone knew that when it came to Alexis Muir it was best if you shut your mouth looked down and walked away.

I can't think of a time when even a teacher messed with her. She was my best friend and one of the sweetest and good hearted people I've ever known, but it took a lot to get to that side of her, she kept walls up at all times. Naomi returned the glare but kept her voice light "What I was just talking to Bella that's all no big deal" she shrugged and shifted weight from her left foot to her right then back again uneasy. "Well if it's not big fucking deal how about it doesn't happen again got it?" Alex spat not even trying to play nice as she turned on her heel and walked away pulling me with her.

Glancing back over my shoulder I saw Naomi still standing in the same spot we left her looking like she had just been slapped in the face. I laughed and turned back around, a little too fast for someone with two left feet I felt myself starting to fall then Alex's hand on my arm standing me up straight. "Jesus Swan how the hell are you going to make it on your own you can't even walk on flat ground most of the time" She laughed at me while I blushed a little and tried to hide my giggle.

Besides my mom, Alex would be the only other person I would miss, she was the only one who cared about me as a person, not as Logan's weird pick of a girlfriend. We made it to our seats right as the bell went off and the teacher closed and locked the door leaving the tardy to make their way to the office. And so my lovely day is in full swing I glanced at the clock willing it to be closer to 2:45pm then it was only three minutes before I looked again. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today as I saw it read 9:12AM. I saw Alex look over at me and give a short chuckle when she saw the look on my face as I stared at the clock.

I gave her the finger under my desk and heard her trying to contain herself as I stared ahead like a good student would. That was until I heard myself let out a snort at my own thoughts. To the right of me I saw Ian Turners look at me like I just proved what the rest of the school had been saying, I really did lose it. I smiled to myself if they only knew, if they only fucking knew.


	3. The Tsunami

**A/N I am not sure if i am done here with this chapter it has just been months since i updated. I am sorry and i will be making reg updates now that i had the baby and everything is okay =] Please feel free to bitch about something lack of updates or just crappy writing**

Day 67 of Forks High, the school was about as unimaginative as the student body. Most of the student body gave up on the day dreams fixated on my brothers and sisters roughly a month after our first day. Since I was not paired or seen talking to anyone it was thought no one was good looking enough to meet my standards.

Yet that did not stop a few frivolous humans from being consumed in flagrant thoughts of having me to themselves. If only they knew what would happen if I did allow myself to let down my guard and be alone with them. How they would not make it out of the room alive let alone for full any wild ideas they had plans for that magical night.

I fought back a snort as I played with the idea in my head, watching their faces change from hooded eyes of lust to pure horror struck with in a blink of a eye. "Mr. Cullen care to share with us what you find so amusing?" Mr. Fleming said staring at me with an eyebrow cocked. I was then I noticed I was so into my day dream I allowed myself to sit staring out the window smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "No Mr. Fleming, just thinking sorry sir for interrupting" I retorted with out a pause bitting back the laughter that was trying to escape from my lips.

I heard this thoughts before he even stepped foot into the corridor. "I didn't even know Chief Swan had a daughter, why are her transcripts private? Chief probably doesn't want want anyone even near his kid. He's always been such a loner, shit I just passed Flemings door" Joey thought as he looked up from the transcripts hes been staring at wondering what could be inside. Humans could never really think too hard and walk at the same time with out some kind of slip up taking place.

With in two hours this Isabella Swan had consumed the thoughts of almost every human in the school. When her transcripts were brought into Mr. Banners class I thought Jessica Stanley would surely use this distraction to throw herself at me in her regular intolerable manner. Yet her thoughts were too caught up with any news of the new addition to our tiny town of forks.

The break from her tedious advances was marvelous. At least with Tanya's I could use her for a release, the sheer idea of being in any kind of embrace with Jessica Stanley was enough to make me shutter. For the first time since my family and I have moved here Jessica's thoughts around me did not consist of wither or not she batted her eyelashes enough, was her make up alright or if I even noticed for that matter. Then followed by the immensely intrusive visions she toyed with so frankly, and I thought vampires were monstrous.

With that the bell rang, I gathered my books and perfectly kept notes for the day and started to exits the room when one persons thoughts caught my attention. Not only because I never really took notice to her before but because she never paid me any mind before. I haven't heard one of her thoughts turn to one of me or my siblings unless it was how one of the rumors flying about didn't seem true. _" He seems so down these past few months. I hope __nothings wrong with him. He was so nice when we had that chem lab project together. Different from what I thought he would be like I still don't think Jessica's gotten over that I wouldn't trade partners."_ Angela thought as she followed me to our next class. I still have not found away to thank her for that.

Every now and then humans shocked me. This quiet girl was worried about me. I endangered her very life just by being in the same town as her, yet she worried herself with my well being. While I valued human life, I have never cared for a human before. While yes If I could save a human with out putting my family in danger I would, but I was doing it in payment for all of the other life's we have so carelessly taken to please ourself. I knew better then to get attached to a human. We all watched Alice do it even after we voiced our warnings, some a little louder then others. We had 5 to 9 years at any given place we moved to. Any longer then that people would take notice to us never changing, never growing old forever frozen in this state. We limited our interaction with humans as much as possible to avoid not only the risk of any mis happenings but the more we keep to our selfs the less questions we raise when we pick up for no reason known to them.

"EDWARD!" I heard my name being called I didn't have to read her thoughts to know that Alice was upset. It was set in her steps, once filled with a dance about them are now being slammed with each tiny step they take. They reminded me of a child who didn't get the candy of their choice at the super market. She stormed by my side with a glared that could only mean one thing, I have some how screwed up and I was about to pay for it. If only she would stop blocking her thoughts I would have had a way to prep myself for this. All at once her thoughts opened and like a tsunami her anger came at full force. I wasn't sure if half the words that she was using were even real words, yet I found this not to be the time to question her.

The vision popped into my head and I instantly understand why Alice was throwing death glares my way like gargantuan sized waves.


	4. Welcome to Hell, Please Take a Seat

A/N - I am very very sorry for the long period of time that it has taken me to update. I am just having some problems with this Fic. If anyone can give me ideas i would be more then ready to listen. Also I plan on updating more though I am sure they wont be long like I would like. This is for shannon for dealing with my ass on the 24.

PLEASE READ ------

I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON. I WILL NOT USE NICE WORDS WHEN I PLAY WITH MRS. MEYER VAMPIRES. This story will talk about the following which is not including and not limited too( I will add as time goes on I am sure)......

Drugs, Sex, Rape, EVERY swear word you can think of and a few you have never heard of. Dont be shy please ask any question that comes to you.

* * *

Bella POV

"You can stay home if you want, I know you still haven't unpacked every." Charlie offers me when we pull up to Fork's High. "Nah, it's okay dad might as well get this over with right?" I say while trying to force a smile. It took me an hour this morning to assure myself that very thing in order to get out of the bed. "Right, well you can't miss the office its right there." Charlie says while pointing to the first building with the big white sign stating OFFICE across it. Great so Charlie thinks I am a moron beautiful. "Thanks Dad I will be fine its just school no big deal. I will see you later." I said stepping out of the cruiser while straightening my skirt. I head to the office and give Charlie a small wave over my shoulder with out looking back.. _"Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, oh yeah, Bella first day of school and you bust your ass in front of everyone in the parking lot."_ I think while trying to skip around the water puddles that were turning Fork's Highs student parking lot into a lake. I looked around noticing the looks I was getting my eyes quickly jumped back parking lot pavement.

"_Fucking smart Bella wear flip flops out when its raining, then again does the sun ever shine in this hell hole?"_ I thought to myself after I slipped walking into the front office. Slowly removing my hand from the wall that just saved me from giving the dark haired boy in front from me a peep show my first day. I looked up and saw his eye's get wide before a large grin slowly spread across his face. "Well looks like the rumors are true! Ms. Cope looks like the Chief's kid is going to grace us with her big brown eyes this school year. I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie." He said as he pushed his hand forward towards me with out moving his eyes from my face. I look down at his hand and feel my eyes narrow "You better be fucking with me God, you bastard." I think to myself.

After what felt like an hour I fake a smile and shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Bella." I mumble while looking around him at the woman at the desk. She must have saw through me and saved me. "Eric why don't you go and tell Mr. Banner the new books are in and ask if he would like them sent down now?" She asked. It must have been then that he realized that he was still holding my hand because he jerked it back so fast he hit his elbow on the edge of Ms. Copes desk. I tried my best not to laugh and to cover the escaped laugh as a cough but, one look at his down cast eyes as he made his way out of the office showed me I failed.

Ms. Cope cleared her throat while casting a glance at the door to insure Eric was gone. "He's a nice boy my dear just very uh well eager" she said with a light smile planted on her face. I nodded, "My father told me this is where I pick up my class schedule?" "Yes, one second please" she stated while typing on the computer. I heard the printer on the desk across the room come on as she stands and makes her way over to obtain my schedule in her sneakers simple blue jeans and loose fitting shirt attire. I notice then that I over dressed for today. Something else to add on my list of fuck ups this morning. "Here you go dear, the map is on the back if you have any problems just pop in the nearest classroom and ask the teacher or come by and see me." She said with a small smile while sitting back into her over sized computer chair.

"HEY!" was all I heard before I felt the pain of the sidewalk meeting my ass. "Stupid ass why the hell did you think you could read your schedule and walk?" I muttered while I rubbed my tail bone. I heard a small chuckle follow by the sound of someone being slapped. Tilting my head slightly up while using my book to block the light rain from my eyes I saw a tiny little girl with jet black hair flash me the most beautiful smile I think I have ever seen. "I'm sorry about them .Are you alright?" she said to me while I pushed myself off of the ground. She was bouncing from the balls to the toes of her feet while staring at me intently. " It's alright it tends to happen more then I like." I breathe a chuckle while watching her jitter about.

"Alice, Alice Cullen and if I was you I would watch out these walls are rather hard around this part of town." She said while throwing one of those breath stopping smiles my way again. "Bella Swan" I mutter as i take in the group of people she was standing with. Each and everyone looking like God fucked Helen of Troy and gifted us the perfect masturbation image. It almost hurt my eyes looking at them besides Alice off to her left there was a beast of a man with dark curly hair, but a smile and twinkle in his eye he was a child in a candy store.

He was built like a fucking brick house which wasn't my normal taste but for some reason I still wanted to be mauled by him. Looking to her right was a tall blond man staring at me in wonder. "Are you sure you are alright Bella?" Alice asked forcing my attention off of tall blond and fuck-worthy. Looking back to Alice I noticed her and Blondie holding hands. Fuck she just caught me eye fucking her man. Lovely first day and I'm busted two ways from Friday. "Yeah, really I do that kind of shit twice a day at the least." I assure her as i try to make out the color of her eyes. They are a dark golden with the hint of yellow slivers.

The bell screams and I jump. Bear boy laughs again "I think this is going to be fun having her around." He states looking at Alice. I notice her eyes narrow at him and I swear she said something but I couldn't hear it and her lips moved so fast I couldn't make out a single word. "Having me around?" I question while turning my head slightly a common movement I do when I am lost. "Bella you might want to make it to your next class before you are late." Bear Boy says while closing his locker and looking back at me. "Right thanks" I stutter trying to find my class schedule that was now mixed with my other stuff in my haste to pick everything off of the ground from my wall run in. Finding it I groan remembering I now have to find my map of this hell hole. Alice grabs my class schedule from my hands and points a few doors down. "That's Mrs. Walsh class she is insanely nice good luck!" She says still bouncing around like a kitten all cracked out. "See ya Bella!" she calls walking past me with Bear Boy and Blondie in tow.

Stepping into the class room was like a punch to the gut. All eyes are on me and the room became instantly quiet. Mrs. Walsh was sitting at her desk with her hand out waiting for my class schedule. Handing it over she signs it and hands it back "Third row fourth chair back Isabella." She states with out even glancing up at me while she writes. "Bella, I like to be called Bella please" I reply meekly. "Bella it is then dear" She says with motherly tones looking up and gives me a small smile as she stands motioning for me to take my seat with her hand.

Taking my seat I let out the breath I didn't even notice I was holding. _"Bravo! You didn't trip and eat carpet once!"_ I mentally cheered myself. "Tyler and Jessica would you please give Bella your notes for the past three days?" Mrs. Walsh asking while looking at a small brown haired girl who gave me a huge smile. She looked me up and down I wasn't sure if she was hitting on me or what. I had the very strong feeling I would be beating this bitch down before the end of the year. I looked in the direction of where she looked as she called this Tyler kids name.

Three seats over a boy waved at me holding notes up while he got up to hand them to me. "Now Bella for the next two days you wont have to worry yourself about homework from this class." She paused as a few whines let lose across the class room. "But I want you copy both sets of these notes and get them to me in three days time." She stated while sending pointed glances at the cry babies who whined.

Fuck fuck fuck where is this god damn class? "Need some help little Belladonna?" I can hear the humor playing in his voice as I turn to see no other then Bear Boy standing over me smiling ear to fucking ear. Ah I can't find Mr. Ban-n-ner?" I shuttered out not being able to rip my gaze away from his golden eyed stare. "This way Belladonna" He chuckled as he turned around and started walking from the way I just came. He stopped three doors down pointing to the room titled "Mr. Johns". I pointed to the sign. "Mr. Banner not Mr. Johns" I said looking up at him. He opened the door walking to the teacher "Mr. Banner, this is Bella Swan she is new to our lovely town." Bear boy said while winking at me causing me to blush crimson.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, now run before you are late you will not be getting a pass out of me." Mr. Banner said while never taking his eyes off of me. "Aw Banner play fair I was just being nice to Belladonna here." the bear said while backing out of the classroom. "It's MR. Banner Emmett, now Isabella your paper work please?" Mr. Banner said. _Emmett Cullen huh? So hes Alice's brother?_ I thought before I saw Mr. Banner staring at me. "Bella please." I sighed hand him my folded paper for him to sign. I hear Emmett snort coming from the door way. I turned and gave him a small smirk along with army salute before turning to face Mr. Banner who was handing my back my paper. "It looks like your lab partner is not in today last table left hand side Miss Swan." Mr Banner said dismissively.

"Hey Bella" a boyish voice called. Turning I take in a surfer wanna be looking boy with the deepest blue eyes I have ever came across. "I'm sorry you are?" I stated with a smirk. I watched as his smile fall for a second. "Uh Mike Newton, I thought I could show you to your next class?" "How about I make it through this class first yeah?" I said while giving him a once over. He wasn't all that bad looking, nice build, great eyes, cute smile, the only down side was this lost puppy dog thing he had going on. I was shocked at how fast class was over after I started blocking out the fact that everyone wouldn't stop looking at me.

An ungodly sound rang from the PA just as Banner handed out the last of the paper work for tomorrows test. Like fucking magic Mike was at my side like the good little puppy that he is. "Ready Bella?" He said while staring at me. Shrinking back from his gaze I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. "Yo Belladonna where are you going?" I heard his booming voice as his jumped in front of face. "Mike was walking me to my next class why?" I asked peeking up at him from under my eyelashes. "Nice try beautiful save it for someone else." He said with a smirk as he turned and started walking out the double doors. "Come on Belladonna no need for you to be late too, Newton you gonna get her books for or what bro?" He yelled over his shoulder as he opened the doors. Everyone then turned stop what they were doing and just stared at me and Mike. Fucking thanks bear boy like I needed anymore help with that shit.

Emmett dropped me and a very stunned Mike off to class with a wink and a threat to see me once class was over. I handed the paper to the teach as I watched Mike put the books he all but grabbed out of my hands after Emmett yell at him on the only open desk left in the room. Once the paper was signed I made my way to my seat. I was almost to my seat when I felt my foot catch on the corner of the desk, I push my hands out in front of me and close my eyes waiting to feel the contact of the floor. A few seconds pass before I realise it never came but there was a strong set of arms holding me up from under my arms. Turning i see the blond god that stand with Alice Cullen when i ate shit for the first time today. Pushing the hair out of my face to behind my ear I let out a sigh. "Thank you" I breath as I slowly turn my face upward to him. "I'm Alice's boyfriend Jasper Ma'am" He stated with the hottest fucking southern draw that made me wet faster then any touch ever has. Well no wonder pixie went with Blondie here.

"Bella no ones girlfriend" I said after a second of staring into his eyes. "Class we have an easy day today so please lets get seated and start." called looking at Jasper and I. I nodded to Jasper as I took my seat watching him. He waited until I was seated until he sat. Either he was waiting for me to break my face again or he was a very southern man. My vote landed on the latter. Bones was right class was easy, movies and take notes. Soon the bell sang for lunch period and I started to worry. A whole room full of people with no teachers to call their watching eyes away from me. I started to stand when I heard his loud fucking mouth like a damn train horn. Jesus note to self next _"hang over you get stay the fuck away from Emmett."_"YO! Newton grab HellsBells books and drop them off at my table she's eatin with us today. Let's go Belladonna, I know better then to keep Rosie waiting." He boomed as he waited for me at the door.

Walking into the breezeway was like a breath of fresh air. The rain had cleared, while it was still over cast it wasn't pouring which was enough to make me happy. I followed Emmett to the lunch and watched as he grabbed one of every damn thing. No wonder hes a bear hes fucking lucky he isn't a hippo. "How the hell are you going to eat all of that you cow?" It came out of my mouth so fast it took me a second before I even picked up on the fact that I really did just say it. With in seconds I bright red with my hand over my mouth staring with wide eyes. He turned to face me and let out a laugh so loud I thought my ears were going to start bleeding. "This isn't just mine you are eating some of this too chicka" He said with a matter of fact tone. "Water or Soda kid?" He called to me over his shoulder. "Water please." I said in a small voice still not looking at him after what I said. I tried to hand Emmett money but he just complained about how his mother would rip him limb from limb if he let me help pay.

I was taking a drink of my water while waiting for Emmett to pay when a blond jock walked up to me. "You know you shouldn't drink water, fish have sex in it" the blond kid said to me like we have been friends for years with a stupid shit eating grin on his face. I caught myself before I told him that I had a boyfriend, that's when it hit me I don't have a boyfriend. I know this back street boy wanna be did not think that was going to work with me. "Why do I have the sudden feeling in four years you will be on Jerry Springer with your sister trying to prove to the world that it isn't wrong what you two share?" I all but growled at him. I watched his jaw fall as he worked to recover before I turned on my heel and stomped off following Emmett as he started to crack up. No fucking doubt about it this is my personal fucking hell.

Reaching the table I saw pixie and Blondie sitting there looking at me with smirks on their faces. "Fish have sex in it I mean really what he did think I was just going to drop my undies and beg for it right there with a line like that?" I asked watching Alices eyes go wide before she let out a noise that sounded more like musical notes rather then a laugh. Emmett let out a snort before slamming his hand down on the table making it shutter under his force. "Edward HAS to keep you." He demanded. "Edward who the fuck is Edward and why the hell is he 'keeping' me?" I asked with wide eyes as I look around the table. Alice glared at Emmett but her look changed into a soft smile as she took in my lost look. "No one honey don't mind him, he's been held back a lot." she said turning her look back into a glare at Bear Boy. What the fuck am I missing here?!?

* * *

Pattsylove fucking owns. I love youuuu Happy sweet cheeks?


	5. The Look

**As always SM OWNS ALL. I am just playing with her toys, most of the time I dont dress them but thats a private fic. =]**

A really huge thanks to Shannon for making me start this fic and PattsyLove to keep me going. Also to my darling Indian who watches our two girls so I can dirty my dirty mind to use.

**ONCE AGAIN ::::: I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON. I WILL NOT USE NICE WORDS WHEN I PLAY WITH MRS. MEYER VAMPIRES. This story will talk about the following which is not including and not limited too( I will add as time goes on I am sure)......**

**Drugs, Sex, Rape, EVERY swear word you can think of and a few you have never heard of. Dont be shy please ask any question that comes to you.**

_This fic is rated M if you can not handle it or mommy makes you come inside when the street lights turn on please leave my page now I am sorry._

_AGAIN! one more I swear, I am so so sorry for taking forever but I believe I am dying. I feel like poop on a stick. I'm not happy about it either. Shut up Pattsy._

* * *

BPOV

After what I am assuming was Emmett shoving his foot in his mouth the table was quiet. I kept peeking glances at Emmett who always had a weird look on his face like he wanted to say something but didn't know what was safe.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her set flashing me the most brilliant smiles I have ever seen in my life. Jasper looked around like he was waiting something major to come out of the wood work.

I sighed when the lunch bell sounded. Grabbed the left over food Emmett bought me I went to stand. I felt a hand grab me, looking up I saw Emmett shaking his head. "Oh no belladonna I'm the man I can take the trash." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You bought I get to throw it away Emmett got it?" I saw the smile dancing on the corner of his lips as his eyes went wide and his smile broke free into a shit eating grin.

So dimples here likes to be dominated I can handle that for you big boy. I felt my mouth slide into a smirk as the ideas started playing in my head. Grabbing bear boy here by his hair and putting him on his knees shouldn't be playing in my head right now but I couldn't stop myself. When my dirty thoughts were finally kept at bay I noticed bear boy staring at me with his head cocked. "Sorry I zoned out." I said ducking my head as I felt the blush come on.

"So Bear Boy, what's in it for you?" I asked as I walked with him to the trash cans in the middle of the lunch room. "What do you mean kid?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow my way. "Well for starters I've never had a guy buy me lunch who wasn't going to try to serve me his cock and balls later. Or walk to me every class; I would say carry my books for me but you made puppy dog do that for you so one more time what's in it for you?" Stopping and turning to look at him. He added a smart ass smirk to cocked eyebrow. Cocking my eyebrow back at him I started tapping my foot while crossing my arms.

"Aw, Bells don't worry I'd tap that if Rosie wouldn't kill me for it!" He says with a chuckle. "Rosie?!?" from the look on his face I'm voting the shock was clear in my voice. "Belladonna you didn't think you were the only woman in my life!" He stated with mock shock in his voice as he tried keeping the grin off his face. "Oh shut your face bear boy and carry my shit!" I laughed while shoving my books at him.

"Hey Bear I need to stop by my locker." I said turning to him. "What the hell for?!? I have to be carrying every book you own!" He says while trying to keep the smile off his face. "Well since I have you here I might as well use you. I really just like seeing your arms flex baby." I said with a wink.

"Emmett can I ask you a question?" I asked while looking up to meet his eyes and shutting my locker. He tilted his head while cocking his eyebrow at me. "Who's Edward? It seemed like lunch came to a dead end after your remark." I ask shyly. Emmett looked to the ground then back to me. "He's my brother." He said as if that should explain everything.

I wonder why he is hiding. Maybe his brother died? But then why would he talk about him like that? Why would Alice give-- "Oh Belladonna?" I heard Emmett's booming voice call out. Turning I see him holding a door open. "This way kid, you know if you stop thinking about me naked you might know where you are going kid." He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I was trying to guess if you carry tweezers around with you or are you used to finding something that small?" I said with a completely straight face. His laughter could be heard from miles around. "Screw it Swan we are keeping you!" He says between laughs.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice called next to me as I gave Emmett a questioning look. "Huh?" I mutter as I turn to see an over made up blond haired girl clearly invading my personal space. Taking a step back I look to bear boy who now has a shitty grin on his face, that fucker wasn't going to save me.

"Hi?" I say with more of a question then a statement. I turned back to Emmett with a pleading look on my face only to find him missing. I quickly looked into the class room, finding him putting my books down at a desk. He's quiet for such a beast of a man I noted.

"Well Belly I'm going to head to class, behave and play nicely with your new friend." He said while nodding to the invader of space. I glared at him while he gave me a smart ass wink as he walked away. "Fucking asshole." I mutter lowly under my breath. Hearing him chuckle I look to see if the invader heard me. If she did she gave nothing away. "So Bella tell me how much do you love our town so far?" She asks as we made our way fully into the classroom and to the desk where my books were waiting for me at.

"How do you know Emmett Cullen?" She asked with out skipping a beat. "The Cullen's do not talk to anyone. I wonder why they are here but the others aren't." She wondered out loud. "Yeah uhh umm." I started off for the first time remembering I have no idea her name. "Oh, my names Lauren!" She all but yelled.

"Miss Mallory I am sure that Miss Swan is proud that you know your name but how do you feel about learning the lesson I planned for today?" the teacher asked her. "Miss Swan front and center please I believe you have paper work for me." Grabbing my paper I made my way to the front of the classroom while never removing my eyes from where I was walking.

"I've heard you prefer Bella over Isabella is that correct?" He asked as he quickly signed and returned the paper. "Yes Sir I do." I told him while putting the paper back in my pocket. "Very well Bella it is. Sit this class out and just watch please, tomorrow we will work on getting you caught up." He said while nodding at my seat.

Taking my seat I noted that Laurens seat was two seats to my left leaving only a small brown haired girl to separate us. I heard myself sigh in relief. "Yeah trust me on this we all feel that way once we have escaped her clutches." I heard a husky voice to my right say with a snort. "PST! BELLA!" I heard an evil whisper to me, but right as I started to turn my head I felt a hand cover mine and squeeze. "So Bella is it?" The same husky voice called to me. Turning to thank my savior I found myself getting lost in deep soul searching aqua blue eyes.

"Uh yeah?" I said though it sounded more like I was questioning myself. A large smile broke across his face which showed his most amazing strong cheek bones with small makings of tiny little dimples. "My name is Ryan." "Should we all go around the room and tell Bella our names? Maybe something about our selves is called for too?" He said with a chuckle. "Or can I start class?"

"Please Mr. Mitchell." Ryan said while waving his hand to the front of the room as a few giggles let loose around the room . "Alright class in true fashion today is movie day. Turn in your notes at the end of class. You may add three extra notes for 5 points each bringing you in a total of 15 points extra those of you who failed last weeks test this is a good time to redeem yourselves yes?" He said while giving a few pointed looks to a few kids in the back of the room.

The lights shut pff the video turned on and the notes start......

_Bella....I'm sorry I got you in trouble. - Ryan_

_Ryan, So you think writing me notes in class will help? What should I say when he takes the note away? - Bella_

_Bella...You just have to be sneaky and not let Mr. Porter see you. Besides I saved you from Lauren would you really rat me out? -Ryan_

_Ryan, Good point I owe you big time I guess - Bella_

_Bella...Wrong thing to say! Since you owe me big time my cousins having a party in Port. Be my date I promise to keep it PG - Ryan (your Date)_

Ryan heard Bella cover a chuckle with a bad cough.

_Ryan, do you know who my father is? - Bella_

Bella looked over to a smirking Ryan write something then slide it back.

_Bella...yes I do believe I know who your father is. He is the reason I had my car taken away from me last month. Turns out the speed limit on Old Mission Road is only 45. Why? - Ryan_

_Ryan, So you know who my father is. So tell me why would Chief Swan let his underage daughter go to a party? -Bella_

The lights came to life as the movies credits took the screen. Bella let out a small giggle as she took in Ryan's frown. The bell sounded as Mr. Porter yelled for papers to be at the front of the room. Alice was waiting for me outside of the class doors. "Miss Bella! This is your lucky day your next class is with yours truly!" she chimed. I couldn't help but smile at the little bundle of energy bouncing before me. "Alright, Alright! Let's go before you end up hurting someone with all that bouncing." I said while laughing at her smiling face.

I stopped us both once we reached the gym doors. "Alice this isn't such a good idea." I stated as I threw my arm out to stop her from walking again. "Whats wrong Belly?" She asked in an innocent voice yet her smug ass look on her face said she knew something. "You seen me this morning I'm not safe walking let alone trying to play a sport." I whined. "Bella dont sweat it, just stay behind me I'm a fucking riot watch." She said with that same smug look and walked into the dressing rooms.

Well wouldn't you know it? The little ball of flaming energy was right. Not only did she handle the ball every single time it came near me in volley ball she fucking rocked the place. Here I was scared I was going to end up hurting myself or someone else and I didn't even have to move. Note to self if Alice Cullen ever needs a kidney it's hers no questions asked. I sighed when we were told to go and get dressed we had five minutes until the end of class. Lauren flocked to Alice and I as we waited for the bell to sound.

"HI!" She all but yelled in her annoying voice. "Hi." I said back with a small wave while rocking on my heels. "Hello Lauren." Alice said while showing her amazing smile off. "Uh hi Alice?" Lauren said in more of a question then a statement. "How are you?" Asked Alice completely cool. Lauren started looking a little uneasy. "I'm good I guess." Lauren said. Lauren then turned to me. "It's around school you and Ryan are together?" she asked me. "WHAT?" I yelled causing everyone to turn and look at me. "Oh, its just that you guys were seen passing notes in class and he told Mike he kinda has a thing for you. I thought you knew." She said. "Lauren its my first day, I mean fucking really this shit is sad." I said while giving Lauren a dirty look.

I shit you not he wants to fuck me. Next thing I knew she was right in my face hands on my shoulders. "Bella its alright! I'll fix everything honey don't worry about it!" She said in a sugary sweet tone. "Lauren..." I started off slowly and watched as she turned her head to the side like a lost puppy. "You know _I'm_ not going to fuck you right? You look like you are about to shove your tongue in my mouth and I really will rip it the fuck off." I said while taking a step back. She looked like she was just bitched slapped while Alice was almost on the floor laughing. "What no! Bel-" The sounded cutting off Laurens voice so I grabbed Alice and b-lined for the exit doors.

"Let's get a blush out of you what do you say?" Turning to find Emmett with an evil grin on his face sitting outside of the gym class doors. I glared back until he started laughing. "Baby you don't even blush like that in bed!!" he boomed causing everyone in a 30 foot radius to turn and stare as I turn 12 shades darker. "Honey you know I only blush because it takes you so long to find it!." I replayed with a shit eating grin on my face. Emmett's face froze for one second before he reached down grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder handing my books to Jasper who was standing next to him. I screamed and felt him shake with laughter under me. "Come on Belladonna we have Spanish together!" He voiced as he carried me down the hall with Jasper following shaking his head.

Mrs. Granada's class was by far the best. Jasper was seated to my left with Emmett to my right. Now looking at Emmett you'd have no idea that his ass knows PERFECT Spanish. Jasper I can see he has that whole smart sex god look going on. Emmett's more of football jock would give my right boobie to play with his hard drive. Class was over before I knew it. Emmett grabbed my books and told me to move my ass so I hurried to follow him. Looking back I'm almost sure I spent half the class thinking about Emmett's hard drive. Emmett lead me out to where Charlie dropped me off. Ryan and Mike were sitting next to a blue four door sporty looking car.

Ryan waved me over "Ride home Bella?" He called. I nodded, wondering what new rumors this would cause. "I'll see you tomorrow Bear Boy." I said standing on my toes to kiss Emmett's cheek. "Bye Jasper tell Alice I will see her tomorrow for me?" I asked while waving to him. "I will Bella, Please be safe." He said while shooting a pointed glace at Ryan. Turning around I found Emmett handing my books to Ryan. Jesus he is a sneaky little fucker.

Walking over to the car Ryan had a stand offish look about him, as where Emmett's face carried a look to kill. "What's up Bear?" I asked looking between the two. "Nothing Belladonna just talking to Ryan here." He said looking at me his face breaking back into a smile. "Bella seat belt, Ryan I will find out got it?" He said facing Ryan again. "Uh yeah man no problem." Ryan shuttered out. Emmett leaned in and kissed the top of my head before walking away to another car.

I saw Alice standing with Jasper's hand around her. Alice smiled and waved while Jasper nodded. Emmett walked to a model of a blond grabbed her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Ah this must be Rosie. Well damn Emmett she's fucking stunning. That's when I first saw him. I noticed the hair first a deep bronze with a few dark orange streaks. It has to be dyed hair. But the color was not the only strange thing about it. It was fucking sexy hair. Straight out of the bed wild crazy sex hair. He was beautiful. He was completely painfully beautiful. Our eyes locked and I swear he stole a part of my soul. Who the fuck is that?!?

"Ready Bells?" Ryan asked me before looking over my shoulder uneasy. "Only if you don't bullshit me Ryan. What the fuck was that about?" I asked leaning on his shiny blue passenger side door. "Ah it was nothing, Just Emmett telling me to drive safe with you. Whats with that by the way? He says your family?" He asked while bringing his hand up and running his hand through his hair. "Oh, it's nothing." I shrug trying to understand why Bear Boy got all brotherly on me. "I'm sleepy think we can get this show on the road?" I asked. Ryan laughed while opening my door and bowing with his hand folding in front of him. "My Lady?" He choked out.

The ride home was remotely quite. I couldn't bring myself to ask Ryan about the god. He parked and asked if I would liked to be walked to my door. I slowly declined still lost in my thoughts. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow Bella?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "I would love one Ryan if it wouldn't be too much of a problem." I said shyly as I felt the blood race to my face. "I will be here then Bella, See you tomorrow." He said with a huge smile. "Bye Ryan thank you for the ride home really." I commented while getting out of the car and racing to my bed. Where I passed out not so much even bothering to remove my shoes.

I awoke at 5:36 AM. I replayed last nights events to find I couldn't remember anything. That's when it hit me, I came home and passed out I slept over 14 hours straight. Holy crow I had to pee and I needed to find food and fast. I quickly went to the bathroom and raced down stairs scared to see what Charlie ate last night. That's when it hit me I didn't have a nightmare. For the first time since everything happened I did not wake up upset. It was also the first night I dreamed of my bronze god.

* * *

So this is not a very good chapter to me. But it had to be done. Next Chapter brings on some Edward. =]


End file.
